Goodnight Pumpkin
by ussentercries
Summary: Derek's tired, and of course, he goes to Stiles.


**Sterek – fanfiction**

Stiles didn't even need to turn around when he heard his window slide open, followed by someone clambering in.

"What's up sour wolf?" He greeted, scrolling down the wikipedia page he was on, and taking a sip from his coffee cup. It's a good job it was the weekend seeing as this was his fifth cup of coffee that evening. Derek closed the window quietly and Stiles felt the werewolf watching him intently. Sighing, Stiles turned in his chair and faced Derek, who was just standing there, in the corner of the room, watching him. Like a creeper. Which he was.

"What?" Stiles asked, glaring at Derek, who replied after a long pause, completely avoiding the question at hand.

"What are you researching?" Derek asked, moving closer. Stiles shrugged and turned back around, biting his lip with a frown.

"Just some healing stuff for werewolves. I thought it might be useful, you know, considering you guys seem to enjoy nearly dying every day." Stiles smirked.

Derek shook his head and took a few long strides across the room, leaning over Stiles' shoulder to read the wikipedia article.

Stiles froze for a moment when he felt Derek's breath ghosting across his cheek. Stiles could literally _feel _the heat radiating from Derek's face. The wolf _clearly _had no sense of personal space whatsoever. Stiles frowned again, and took another sip of his coffee as he carried on scrolling through the wikipedia page.

Derek eventually gave up trying to read at the fast pace was, so he sat on the edge of Stiles' bed instead, flicking through the sheets of freshly printed paper.

Stiles turned around in his chair again when he noticed that Derek had left, and he watched the wolf for a moment before breaking the silence because, hello, _Stiles_.

"Is there any particular reason you came over, or did you just miss me?" Stiles teased, catching Derek's gaze and winking. He grinned widely when Derek growled at him.

"Shut up Stiles." Derek snapped, looking back down to the papers.

"I bet you missed me. Am I right? You missed my sarcasm, my wit and the sound of my voice. Right?" Stiles kept talking, a goofy smile spread across his face.

"If I say yes, will you shut up?" Derek snapped, throwing the papers down into a messy pile on the bed.

"Hey! You'll crumple them up!" Stiles exclaimed, frowning. He sighed, and then looked back to Derek. "In answer to your question, no, probably not." Derek didn't bother to reply, so Stiles leaned back in his chair again, clasping his hands together. "So, what do you want to do pumpkin?" He asked sweetly, sniggering at Derek's exasperated sigh and grimace.

Derek bit his lip and looked back down, smirking slightly. He put the papers on the floor and sat further back on Stiles' bed, crossing his legs.

Stiles smiled and sat down on the bed next to Derek.

"Seriously though. Why are you here?" He asked, tilting his head slightly and raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"The hunters are camping out in the woods outside my house. I didn't feel comfortable sleeping there when they were so close." Derek said, frowning.

"So you came here?" Stiles stated, his eyebrows pulling together with confusion. Derek didn't even like him. "Why didn't you go to Scott's or something?" He asked, then dismissing that statement because Scott would most likely be at Allison's anyway. Derek just nodded, so Stiles sighed. "I'll sleep on the sofa then." He pushed himself up, and went back to his laptop to print off some more research.

"I can sleep on the sofa." Derek suggested, narrowing his eyes at Stiles when the boy just burst out laughing.

"Somehow I don't think my dad would appreciate seeing an ex-convict on his sofa when he gets back from his night shift." Stiles said, grinning. "Just take my bed. Or you can sleep on the floor. Your choice." He said, smiling and turning his back to Derek.

Of course, Stiles started talking. Mainly about Lacrosse, Lydia's hair and how much of an idiot Jackson was, and then some other completely irrelevant subjects that Derek probably wouldn't care about. Stiles was so absorbed in this one sided conversation that he didn't notice Derek was asleep until he turned around. Smirking, Stiles pulled out his phone and took a picture of Derek, who quite frankly looked _adorable._ He was sprawled out on the bed, on his stomach, with his face buried in the pillows and one arm tucked under his chest. He even frowned in his sleep. Stiles gently pulled a blanket over Derek's sleeping form, and decided to go to bed too. He closed his laptop before padding across the hall to the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He walked back into his room and shut the door quietly behind him, and pulled off his t-shirt and trousers. He stood in his boxers for a while, debating whether or not he should get in his own bed or sleep on the floor. Of course, he chose the floor. He pulled a pillow off his bed and threw it onto the floor, and layed down, sighing.

"Stiles. What are you doing?" Derek mumbled, opening one of his eyes and pushing himself up on his arms.

"I'm sleeping." Stiles stated, as if it was obvious, which it totally was.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Because you were kind of all over my bed, dude." Stiles said, sighing. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll move up." Derek mumbled, just loudly enough for Stiles to hear it.

Stiles debated for a moment, before finally sighing again, loudly and very dramatically, and chucking the pillow back on his bed, and slipping under the duvet, creating as much room as possible between himself and Derek. But apparently, Derek _still _didn't know anything about personal space, because he shuffled closer to Stiles.

Stiles didn't move over though, because Derek was hot. As in temperature. He was like a human radiator or something. Instead, Stiles shuffled back a bit into Derek's chest. He felt Derek freeze for a moment, before he relaxed and pulled Stiles in closer.

Derek snaked his arm around Stiles' waist, and hooked his leg around the boy's ankle and then nuzzled his face into the dip where Stiles' neck joined his shoulder.

"Dude, you do realise that we're spooning, right? I'm totally going to tell everyone that you spooned me. And that you cuddle. Also I have a picture of you asleep, and I'm going to send it to Scott." Stiles said, sniggering.

Derek growled and pinched Stiles' side.

"Ow!" Stiles said, flinching. He sighed and closed his eyes, accepting defeat.

Derek smirked against Stiles' skin and then inhaled deeply.

"Are you... sniffing me?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Shut up Stiles."

"You're totally smelling me, aren't you? Oh my god, that's so creepy." Stiles said, turning his head slightly to look at Derek, who looked _really _angry. Like, _really angry._ Stiles bit his lip and turned back again, and bared his neck and Derek nuzzled back into it.

"Go to sleep Stiles." Derek mumbled against Stiles' neck, rubbing small circles onto his stomach and pressing against his back.

"Okay" Stiles muttered, closing his eyes and moving one of his hands to hold onto Derek's.

"Goodnight Stiles."

"Goodnight pumpkin."

And of course, that earned Stiles another extremely painful pinch.


End file.
